


the metrical doxology: revised

by x_dove



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bondage, Incest, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:15:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23340802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/x_dove/pseuds/x_dove
Summary: The Father, the Son, and the Heir.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Lucius Malfoy/Scorpius Malfoy
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	the metrical doxology: revised

**Author's Note:**

> All characters are 21+ and have consented to the activities that take place in this fic. 
> 
> General bondage note: please do not use silk or silk-like materials on yourself or partner; this is fanfiction so I indulge in aesthetics instead of practicality.

"Isn't he beautiful?" Lucius says low into Draco's ear. An arm is wrapped around Draco's waist, front flush with his back, his half-hard cock nudging against arse.

Scorpius is spread wide across the bed, arms and legs bound with royal blue silk that stood out against his pale skin. He was on display for both of them, his hard cock wrapped and tied off with a bow in that same blue silk like a present meant to be unwrapped. Scorpius was gorgeous. He always had been but right now, in this moment, put on display for his father and grandfather, Draco couldn't breathe with the sheer beauty of him. Scorpius was his; that long lean body, well-defined by playing Quidditch all the way through Hogwarts until he was eventually picked up by a professional team; his soft pink lips, his dimples whenever he grinned or smirked, his cock that jerked with pleasure when it recognized Draco's touch, every breath, sigh, and moan--all of it was his and Draco belonged to Scorpius in return.

Tonight is different because tonight, Scorpius belonged to Draco and Lucius. Scorpius had always wanted his grandfather, there had been times where Draco had pretended to be his father for him, bending him over his knee, spanking him for being so naughty as to want his grandfather's cock before fucking him in earnest as he cried out Lucius' name--these were the games they played and finally, Scorpius was getting what he wanted. Lucius did not take much convincing, he had always been partial to Scorpius and was eager to love his grandson in any way he wished. The thing about Scorpius Draco surmised, just about a year into their sexual relationship, was that he was hard to refuse; he was a tempting man and knew it, he was a man that pushed every single button one had to get exactly what he wanted. It would be cliché for Draco to say that that was the Slytherin in Scorpius' blood but if anything, Scorpius was the most Slytherin of them all. 

"Draco?" Lucius murmurs again, pulling Draco from his thoughts. His cock was more than half-hard now, just from the simple sight of Scorpius, and Lucius was slowly stroking it to full hardness--the arm around his waist pressing harder against him as Draco shuddered under his father's touch.

"He is. Gorgeous, beautiful, stunning, all those things." Draco turns to look at Lucius, breath momentarily stolen away by the beauty of him even after so many years. "And he is ours."

Lucius smiles, a rare genuine expression on his face. He cups Draco's jaw and brings him closer to kiss him, tongue begging entrance to his mouth and melting into Draco as tongue meets tongue, the hand on his cock starting to thumb at the leaking slit. With a small nip to Draco's bottom lip, Lucius smiles again. "He is ours; now, let us enjoy the gift he is."  
  
  
Draco and Lucius make their way to the bed, splitting away from each other as they move to climb on either side of Scorpius. Draco could tell Scorpius was in the deep, quiet space he goes to sometimes during a scene; his breathing is slow and even, eyes closed, face serene with a body waiting. Draco trails his fingers gently down Scorpius' body, it twitches underneath his hands so beautifully.  
  


Scorpius lets out a whimper, "Daddy?"

Scorpius knows Draco's touch so intimately that he can recognize with eyes closed. Draco feels heady with that knowledge.

Lucius places a kiss at the juncture where Scorpius' head and neck meet. "Yes, and me as well, darling one."

Scorpius' eyes flutter open to meet Lucius'. "Grandfather," he murmurs out. He smiles cheekily in the way only Scorpius could. "I'm so glad you could make it."

Lucius chuckles and places soft kisses down Scropius' neck. "I wouldn't miss this for the world, Scorpius."

\---

Draco is watching Lucius suck and lick his way down Scorpius' body, Scorpius moaning at every touch, his cock leaking and staining the ribbons it's been tied up in. It was a gorgeous sight, watching his father take his pleasure in Scorpius' pleasure, never relenting until he had his fill. Lucius ventures down, moving some of the ribbon to suck Scorpius with a practiced ease before pulling off to go further down to his hole. Lucius turned to grin wickedly at Draco, winking just before he licks a hot stripe across Scorpius' pink pucker causing Scorpius to let out a high whine and jerk against his bindings. Draco watches his father lap at Scorpius' hole like a man starved; it is a sight meant for a painting. Draco pulls on his hard cock, eyes flitting between his father thrusting his tongue and fingers into Scorpius' arse and Scorpius whining and shaking as his grandfather shows no mercy in his hunger. Draco knows after this, there is no turning back. He is always going to want his father to share a bed with them, three Malfoy men together like the Holy Trinity--the Father, the Son, and the Heir who will be the reason Jesus rises, to save them all again. They will all be stories not long from now, history forgotten, love and desire ignored but it doesn't matter right now. Right now, Draco is breathless as he watches his father enter his son, cock stretching him open as Scorpius begs him to start moving. Right now, Draco is fucking into his fist harder and harder as Scorpius sobs out Lucius' name--high on pleasure and desire for his father and grandfather.

Scorpius grew up wanting not, Draco made sure of that, but in spite of everything--Scorpius wants and wants, the sheer force of his desire always knocking Draco back. And remember, Draco has always made sure Scorpius gets whatever desire he can name. 

Draco comes, thick ropes landing on Scorpius chest and face. Scorpius follows right after him, screaming out for both Draco and Lucius, as Lucius fucks him throughout before spilling inside him. Sighing with contentment, Lucius spells Scorpius' bindings undone after casting a cleaning spell on all of them. Draco falls next to Scorpius, taking him into his arms, tucking his head against his chest.

"How are you doing, my love?" Draco asks, fingers running in Scorpius' hair.

"Wonderful," Scorpius mutters, voice sleep-heavy. "You've always been so good at giving me what I want, daddy."

"Anything for you, Scorpius. Anything for you."

Lucius wraps himself around Scorpius from the other side. He meets Draco's eyes, he looks happy, satisfied. "Let's rest now, Scorpius."

Scorpius lets out a gentle huff of laughter before pulling Lucius as close as he can be. "Always tell me what to do. As you wish, grandfather."

They fall asleep like that, wrapped in each other's arms, warm and sated--they will be forgotten as the world ages and they no longer age with it but, Draco supposes, what does it matter much in comparison to sharing a love like theirs (it doesn't, it really doesn't).


End file.
